villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Creek
Creek is the secondary antagonist of DreamWorks's 33rd full-length animated feature film, Trolls. He is a Zen wise troll and Poppy's former crush. He was voiced by Russell Brand who also played Dr. Nefario and E.B.. Personality Creek is the most clever, positive, supportive, reassuring, and sympathetic Troll in all of Troll Village, approaching everything with Zen like wisdom. He is calm, polite, collected, thoughtful, friendly, and capable. But being beloved by everyone sometimes has its drawbacks, and literally lands Creek in hot water. This is later shown to be a facade to hide his true nature: a treacherous, cowardly, and affably evil trickster who is willing to kill his own race and become Chef's assistant as long as he survives. Appearance Creek has purple skin, blue eyes, blue/turquoise hair, and wears bright yellow trousers. Role in the film Creek, along with the majority of the trolls, was captured by Chef, a Bergen who was banished from Bergen Town twenty years previously by King Gristle Sr. for the Trolls (which the Bergens ate) escaping from them. Poppy and Branch set out to rescue the captured Trolls. They managed to save all but Creek, whom they thought was eaten by King Gristle Jr., but later saw him trapped in a gem on the King's cloak. The Trolls stole the gem, but found the gem empty. Just then, Chef appeared and trapped them, and Creek was revealed to have betrayed his fellow Trolls to save himself from being eaten thus revealing himself for who he really is: a cowardly traitor. Creek tells Poppy that he wished that there was another "me not getting eaten" way, but there isn't. Now he has to live this choice for the rest of his life and says to Poppy that he is doing this for her. He then takes Poppy's cowbell and returns to the Trolls' village and rings it in order to trick Poppy's father King Peppy and the other Trolls into thinking that Poppy has returned, only for them to be captured by the Bergens. After Poppy and the other Trolls make peace with the Bergens, Creek, along with Chef are knocked out of the Bergen castle. Chef turned against Creek and tried to eat him, but before she could do so, a monster devoured them both which gave Creek comeuppance for his treachery against his fellow trolls. However, with the possibility that Creek may have used his hair to escape the monster before he is digested, whether he perished is up for debate. Gallery imagetrollscreek .jpeg Imagetrollscreekpoppy.jpeg|Creek with Poppy. Imagetrollspoppycreek1.jpeg|Creek smiling at Poppy Imagetrollscreekpose.jpeg Imagetrollscreekafraid.jpeg Imagetrollscreekpoppyidtfy.gif|Creek after he turns against Poppy and the other Trolls. Creek's defeat .jpeg|Creek's defeat. Chefs death.jpg|Creek's death, along with Chef Trivia *In Poppy's scrapbook, there is a picture of Creek with hearts around it. Meaning that prior to his betrayal, Poppy had feelings for Creek. *Creek is slightly similar to Chancellor Kooth. **Both were originally loyal to a King (King Peppy and the Nekross King). **Both later betray their King (Creek; to save himself from being eaten by King Gristle Jr., Kooth; to become ruler of Nekron). **Both are defeated and eaten alive (Creek by a monster and Kooth by the Nekross King). *Creek is also similar to Prince Hans. **Both were the love interest of the protagonist, who was also a princess (Poppy and Anna). **Both were also considered to be good people. **Both later betray the protagonist and leave them for dead (Creek leaves Poppy and the other Trolls to be eaten by Bergens whilst Hans left Anna to freeze to death). **Both later get their comeuppance (Creek is eaten alive by a large monster whilst Hans is sent back to his homeland to be punished by his brothers). * While Creek is believed to be dead by many, there is a possibility that Creek may have escaped the monster using his hair, thus he may still be alive. However, this has yet to be confirmed. External Links *DreamWorks Animation Wiki: Creek. Similar Villains *Harry Flynn Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trolls Category:Trickster Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Minion Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of the hero Category:Non-Action Category:Right-Hand Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Grey Zone Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Affably Evil Category:In love villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Dimwits Category:Evil from the past Category:Betrayed Category:Weaklings Category:Outcast Category:Conspirators Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Strategic Villains Category:Provoker Category:Sadists